lataleinfinityfandomcom-20200213-history
Road of Dream
Road of Dream How do I get there? Road of Dream is located in the map, Vanaheimr 3 . You can reach this map by talking to NPC Tamori in Aoich Town. http://i.imgur.com/sBiufvE.png Choose option 5 Portal to Vanaheim when you speak to Tamori to be sent to 1. http://i.imgur.com/ZCZnHa2.png http://i.imgur.com/qeQ5Lge.png From here, continue on to 3. The entrance to Road of Dream will be at the top middle of the map. Before you go inside, let's prepare. This dungeon is quite large compared to Road of Flower and Road of Moon. You may want 40k-50k max HP or even higher. This dungeon is made up of mobs from Road of Flower and Road of Moon. As such, I would recommend the all-resistance potion, which increases all magical resistances by 2000. NPC Tamori in Aoich has recipes for elemental resistance potions. Please refer to the Road of Flower page for full details on the new potions. There is one important quest you will want to accept before entering Road of Moon. Speak to Tamori and choose the fourth dialogue option, then accept Wanderer (3/3). http://i.imgur.com/QMO2Rzl.png This quest requires you to defeat the boss of Road of Dream, Agasura Phantom. Upon completion of this quest you will receive 15,000 reputation points for Void Wanderer reputation, if you have it unlocked. The reputation gain can be multiplied with Quest Gain Multipliers such as the Quest Up Skill Guidebook as well as Emperor’s Card. This is the largest source of Void Wanderer reputation we have so far, so it is a good idea to complete this quest daily if you're working on raising this reputation. The Dungeon http://i.imgur.com/hSmNTWu.png Road of Dream is longer and more complex that the other two roads. It combines the pain of fairies, cats and dragons in one deadly package. This dungeon consists of 10 rooms, including the scenario quest room, two side rooms with a treasure chests, and the boss room. Room 1 http://i.imgur.com/BUknec9.png Descend the stair-shaped platforms while fighting the cat monsters from Road of Flower. This includes the dreaded Battle Cat, who constantly knocks you up and cancels your skills. Room 2 http://i.imgur.com/AVIzHYz.png The second room is a multi-layer platform room which features the Tree and Water Pluton Knights from Road of Moon. These dragons hit hard. Keep in mind that their wave-slash attack deals magic damage of their respective element (Tree = Earth damage, Water = Water damage). Room 3 http://i.imgur.com/O3AdK5V.png The third room features platforms suspended in the air. Below them lies poison gas, which deals damage over time to any allies standing in it. The floating platforms are quite small, so you will likely knock them down into the pit. Unfortunately, they do not take damage there, so you will have to fight them while in the mist. When you defeat all/most of them, the portal will open up on the top right of the map. Navigate up and past the floating platforms to reach the next room. Room 4 http://i.imgur.com/jxJeRAc.png The fourth room contains the first portal to a prize room. On the bottom right of the map, there is a portal to Flower Warehouse. To enter the portal, you must have the Flower Key in your inventory. To obtain the flower key, you must have the corresponding quest from NPC Tamori in Aoich, and must complete the Road of Flower dungeon. Please refer to the Road of Flower section for further details. Once inside the prize room, there is a single treasure chest. Hit the treasure chest, and multiple bags will pop out. The bags contain craftable items, and rarely, Genesis boots. Any boots found here will have 0 options on them. You can leave through either the left or right portals to be taken back to Room 4. The portal leading to Room 5 will be on the top left of the map, when you defeat enough monsters. Room 5 http://i.imgur.com/wMn4yop.png The fifth room contains another portal of interest. At the top-middle of the map, there is a portal to the Altar of Ascension. This map is used for a particular scenario quest, so return here when you have the related quest. You can still enter this room without the quest, but it will be empty. The portal to Room 6 is on the top right of the Room 5. Room 6 http://i.imgur.com/TULlPi4.png The sixth room is the last main room before the boss. It also contains a portal on the bottom right, which leads to the second prize room, Moon Warehouse. Similar to the Flower Warehouse, the Moon Warehouse requires the Moon Key, obtained from the related quest from NPC Tamori in Aoich. Full details on this key in the Road of Moon section. Once inside this prize room, there is a single treasure chest once again. Hit the treasure chest, and multiple bags will pop out. The bags contain craftable items, and rarely, Genesis helmets. Any helmets found here will have 0 options on them. You can leave through either the left or right portals to be taken back to Room 6. The portal leading to the boss room will be on the bottom left of the map, when you defeat enough monsters. Prepare yourselves, it is time for the boss! The Boss: Agasura Phantom http://i.imgur.com/aGk1cnw.jpg Agasura Phantom can summon 2 Moon Light Lunaris, the harder hitting fairies that want to ruin your day. Additionally, he can summon Tyr Phantom and Flower Priestess, the bosses of Road of Moon and Road of Flower! He also has the following abilities: http://i.imgur.com/0mLQMvP.png Agasura Phantom dashes at allies, slashing in front of him at the end of the dash. http://i.imgur.com/2aHYcVg.png Agasura Phantom summons a sword in the air, then commands it to slam the ground, causing an explosion. This attack can cause confusion, making allies walk left and right uncontrollably for a few seconds. http://i.imgur.com/2pT21Dj.png Agasura Phantom smashes the ground, leaving a pool of magic on the ground. Allies standing in this magic will be damaged and knocked back a bit, repeatedly. http://i.imgur.com/T50lXub.png Agasura Phantom snaps his fingers, and gusts of wind shoot out in front of him. Allies caught in the wind will be knocked left and right repeatedly. http://i.imgur.com/JvocofF.png Agasura Phantom summons a glowing white ball of magic, shooting it diagonally downward to the ground. The magic ball disappears, and the left and right areas of the floor erupt with white explosions. During the entire fight, red magical pillars will appear around the map, knocking up and flipping allies. These pillars are extremely annoying and will persist even after the fight is over. Additionally, the two fairies will also persist after the fight has ended. When the boss is defeated, a portal will open, leading to the prize room. The Drops http://i.imgur.com/eV5Kool.png http://i.imgur.com/iRc0cw8.jpg http://i.imgur.com/jauxqCr.png The prize room contains a treasure chest. When attacked, loot will pop out for the party to share. Be sure to let the player with the highest Item Drop Rate attack the chest! Armor is the name of the game here. Specifically, hats, tops, bottoms and shoes. No gloves here. Each new armor type will drop here: Aegis, Alacrity, Aether and Brutal. Additional items: The Old Pulsegun is a codex item, granting Dual Crititcal Damage +3 upon successful codex. Void Concentrates are used in the crafting of certain Genesis accessories. Lunar Flower and Lunar Herb are items used to craft two types of magical resistance potions. Exploring Road of Dream Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=syJ-sM1aDT4